


Won't You Be Mine

by Carmenlire



Series: Flufftober [11]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Bad Poetry, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Valentine's Day, Valentine's Day Fluff, hints at immortal husbands
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-29 19:35:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16270925
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Carmenlire/pseuds/Carmenlire
Summary: Mind still far away, it comes snapping back when he sees the thing on his desk.A pink paper heart, folded in half rests on top of his laptop.He’s grinning as he sees it-- there’s nothing else it could be but a gift from his lovely boyfriend. Walking around his desk, Magnus stands beside his chair and reaches for the innocuous paper.Or, Alec surprises Magnus for Valentine's Day.





	Won't You Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt: Heart

Magnus enters his apothecary, ready to slough through the dozen orders that’s accumulated the past few days while he’s been away on business. He’d been to a warlock summit in Vienna earlier in the week and while it had been a pleasure as always, he couldn’t deny that he had been ready to return to New York.

To Alec.

Although, Magnus muses, he doesn’t know why he’d rushed home. True, it’s Valentine’s Day, but he honestly doesn’t know if Alec even knows of the holiday. Alec hadn’t said anything in the past few weeks-- no hints, no leading questions, no squirmy behavior that Magnus could pinpoint. Really, it was business as usual between the two of them.

Really, Magnus hasn’t even decided if he’s going to say anything to Alec. The two of them never needed an excuse for a spontaneous trip abroad or a date with a bottle of wine on the rug in front of their fireplace. Magnus has only ever celebrated Valentine’s Day single and drunk in Pandemonium-- or a dance club in Athens or a tequila bar in Tijuana.

Mind still far away, it comes snapping back when he sees the _thing_ on his desk.

A pink paper heart, folded in half rests on top of his laptop.

He’s grinning as he sees it-- there’s nothing else it could be but a gift from his lovely boyfriend. Walking around his desk, Magnus stands beside his chair and reaches for the innocuous paper. The front is simple, _Magnus_ scrawled across the front in Alec’s endearing mix looping cursive and print, always as though he’s in a hurry no matter what he’s writing.

He takes a moment to imprint this memory. True, it’s a simple gift that any child could have put together-- and perhaps have done a better job-- but it’s the sentiment that counts.

It’s always the sentiment that gets him.

Magnus carefully opens the valentine and his smile softens even as he chuckles.

Alec had clearly tried to get creative-- there’s heaps of glitter edging the heart and he’d used a rainbow of markers to draw miniature hearts all around his message.

A message, which, makes Magnus suck in a breath, makes him close his eyes against the swell of emotions the simple words summon even as a helpless laugh escapes him.

_I lose my breath every time you enter a room_.  
_My heart beats faster when you walk by_.  
_Magnus Bane, you make my heart bloom_ ,  
_I love you more than any other guy_.

It’s all the best parts of Alec wrapped up in one really terrible poem and Magnus grins, knows that he’s smiling like a lunatic, but he just can’t help himself. It’s dorky but heartfelt and Magnus can’t believe that he gets to have such an amazing man in his life and in his heart.

Alec rarely goes the extravagant route. His style is more the little things-- the Omamori charm, a bouquet of flowers when he knows that Magnus has had a long day, a piece of jewelry that makes him think of Magnus. This paper heart might have cost Alec twelve cents and twenty minutes but it’s the best Valentine’s Day gift Magnus has ever received.

Sitting down in his chair at last, Magnus doesn’t get any work done, too busy plotting all the ways that he’s going to return the favor. He thinks of whisking Alec away the moment he gets home to some achingly romantic city but that thought barely has the thought to form before it’s overtaken with making Alec’s favorite meal and relaxing at the loft for the night.

His thoughts scatter as the front door rattles open and he hears Alec’s voice call out, “Babe? You home?”

A quick glance at his clock shows that it’s barely noon. Alec usually doesn’t arrive home until seven or even later.

“In my study,” Magnus answers, pitching his voice to be heard throughout the apartment.

He doesn’t have time or the desire to hide the fact that he was obviously mooning over Alec’s valentine. As Alec appears in the doorway, Magnus immediately meets his eyes and they smile haplessly at each other for a long minute that would earn disgusted stares and endless ribbing from their friends.

Alec leans against the doorjamb, crossing his arms over his chest as he takes in Magnus, gaze dropping to the paper heart still held in his hand.

“I see you’ve found phase one,” he says, smiling just the slightest bit.

Intrigued, Magnus asks, “Phase one? Are you telling me there’s more?”

Scoffing, Alec straightens and walks over to the desk, around it so that he can half-sit right next to Magnus. He reaches out a hand and cups Magnus's cheek.

“You think that all I did for Valentine’s Day was make you a card? Babe, we’ve got an evening full of plans.”

Delighted and surprised, Magnus grins as he stands. He places the card reverently on his desk before sidestepping so that he can rest against Alec, twining arms around his neck and pulling him close.

“I have to admit that I’m surprised you even know what today is. I didn’t think shadowhunters would celebrate such a frivolous holiday.”

Wrapping arms around Magnus’s waist, Alec widens his stance so that Magnus can settle more firmly against him. “It might not be a shadowhunter holiday but Izzy and Jace consistently had dates on February 14th every year. I learned a lot just by hearing them bitch about it. Well, Jace bitched mostly. Isabelle usually enjoyed it and would tell me everything her date had done that had impressed her so much.”

“So, what are we doing tonight?”

“Step one was the valentine, of course. I hope you liked my poem,” Alec says seriously. “It took me approximately seven hours to make it.”

Alec doesn’t give Magnus a chance to comment before he’s continuing. “Next, we have dinner at your favorite restaurant in the city, and then--”

“La Citadelle,” Magnus asks in disbelief. Belatedly, he realizes that he may have just ruined things. That restaurant was notoriously busy and reservations had to be made at least ten months in advance. Even Magnus’s magic and personality were no match for the snobbish maître d. 

_Shit_ , Magnus thinks. What if Alec thought a different restaurant was his favorite? He should have just waited and where Alec took him, he would have made sure to make his appreciation known.

Luckily, Alec’s face doesn’t fall and his expression turns smug.

“La Citadelle,” he confirms. “I made reservations last spring.”

Magnus tries to bite back his smile but quickly realizes that it’s futile as he starts grinning. He grabs Alec’s face, smashing their mouths together for a quick, messy, fervent kiss. “I love you so much, Alexander.”

“I love you too, Magnus.”

“Anything else planned for today,” Magnus asks, curious.

“Maybe,” Alec replies. “It’s a surprise, though.”

Magnus’s eyes light up. “I love surprises, especially when they’re from you, darling.” He sniffs. “Have it your way, then. I won’t try and trick you into telling me where we’re going.”

Alec rolls his eyes but doesn’t comment. Magnus is just thinking up how to find out what’s after dinner when he realizes a discrepancy.

“It’s only noon, dear. What are we going to do until dinner?”

Alec smiles as his gaze turns heated and he gives Magnus a lingering, appreciative once over. “I’m sure we can think of something," he murmurs.

Magnus’s breath catches, even after all this time, and he leans down so that he can nose along Alec’s cheek. “You're right,” he whispers. “I’m sure we can think of something.”

Somehow, six hours later, they’re almost late for their reservation. Magnus enjoys dinner immensely and can’t help but wonder how Alec scored a window table and Magnus’s favorite vintage.

When dinner is done, Alec pays the bill before reaching for Magnus’s hand. Magnus lets himself be pulled along down the block. They only walk for a few minutes before stopping in front of what looks like a studio.

Alec leads him inside and when Magnus realizes where Alec’s taken him, he laughs out loud, stepping close to kiss him full on the mouth.

When they break apart, Magnus looks up and meets those beautiful hazel eyes that he loves so much.

“Thank you, darling. Today was perfect.”

“You’re perfect,” Alec replies cheekily and Magnus rolls his eyes even as warmth blooms in his chest.

He and Alec spend the next few hours at a paint and sip party, each trying desperately to follow the instructor’s directions and paint a romantic landscape while enjoying a very nice Merlot.

By the time class ends, they’re each obviously tipsy and not-so-subtly flirting with each other in increasingly outrageous ways.

Magnus can’t remember ever enjoying a Valentine’s Day more and resolves to knock Alec’s socks off next year.

The two of them walk hand in hand back to the loft and fall asleep wrapped around each other.

Their paintings hang in Magnus’s study for decades to come, obviously amateurish but painted with all the love and joy in the world.

**Author's Note:**

> Catch me on tumblr @carmenlire!


End file.
